Not Even God Know's
by Town life
Summary: Srry to tired to make sum last night....Kim has lost ron to the darkness of death and as her world begin's to fade a shadow figure tell's her ron may still be alive...KR romance in memories maybe more in later chaps?


**I don't own kp never will...yet don't want to...o 0.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Chapter.1. No Light In The Dark.**

I hope ron is ok he seemed kinda down when I told him that I couldn't spend his birthday with him but it was not out of being hatefull I did it becuse today I've planned a surprize party with the works a music dj, a grande naco platter and a invite to some of our closest friends then later I will invite him to my house there he will discover all that I put together for him.

This is the plan I made and everything is going as planed except for the odd feeling I got from ron after I told him I didn't want to go to " Bueno Nacho " with him...the feeling wasn't fear or worry but somthing else as if someone just walked up to with a gun and put to your face that feeling as if everything is in slow motion or not moveing at all that feeling was the most sicking thing in my life I didn't think about it at first but now it's the only thing on my mind I felt my palms begin to sweat and my stomach was in knots somthing was about to happen I could feel it the room began to spin I felt light headed...my god whats wrong with me?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" Kim are you feeling well hun? " Monique my second best friend asked me in a soft gentle tone as she placed her hand on my shoulder softly with a deep look of consern on her face.

" Yeah im fine monique It's just..." I trailed off as that gut feeling took over me again causeing me to fall back a little but was saved quickly by monique's gentle hand followed by her helping me sit in a near-by chair where I tried to catch my balance.

" Kim your looking pale what's wrong?...you know you can tell me anything." Monique asked in a soft voice as I looked over to her tear's forming in my eyes and my voice quivering I suddenly managed to choke out what I was feeling.

" Kim ron's ok nothing bad is going to happen...just look at all the people here when ron see's this he is going to freak! " Monique giggled out as she pointed to the room which was filled with family and friends laughing and helping put up decorations.

" I guess all I need is some fresh air...maybe then I'll feel better." I whispered to monique as I flashed her a weak smile and headed for the door hopeing this is truely all in my head.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The wind blew softly outside as leaves gently moved across my front lawn swaying and flowing quickly as if they were caught in a calm stream the clouds danced softly in the sky as the setting sun glowed a beutifull orange I closed my eyes slowly soaking in the relaxing moment knowing that I may not get another time like this..it's weird when you don't care about these times they allways go by so slowly but the more you begen to love them the just have a way of slipping through your finger's.

As I predicted the moment passed as quickly as it came and that awfull feeling returned to me giveing me the feeling of wanting to puke but I held it back barely then I slowly raised my hand to my chest and felt my heart pounding...no this was not all in my head I felt it in my heart and deep in my soul somthing bad was going to happen to ron and I don't know if I can stop it..before I knew it I felt my feet moveing as I slowly made my way down the sidewalk the longer I did this the more intense the feeling got I soon busted out into a run I had to find ron...I had to see if he was ok...I had to see that goofy grin I so came acustomed to.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The sun had finaly set and the nights darkness had crept in covering all in its black shadow dragging it into despair and lost hope I glanced at my watch to see I had been looking for ron well over an hour I checked his house, bueno nacho..even the smarty-mart but no one had seen him or heard of him all day my worst fear's were setting in as I took out my cell phone and with shakeing hands dailed moniques cell after a minute of silence her soothing calm voiced answered makeing me feel a little at ease yet I shook it off quickly and asked if ron had showed up yet...the line went silent as she asked a near by person then said no..my heart sank and fear rushed over me paralizeing every muscle in my body.

The phone fell out of my hand and hit the sidwalk with a dull empty thud tears formed around my eyes then quickly flowed down my cheeks I felt alone as if ron was gone and early today was my last chance to see him that feeling clung to my soul dragging me down into despair if only I could see him once more...just to know he was allright that was all I was asking for just to see his face one more time.

" _The truth is not inside but in the echo's of the past_. " A soothing yet haunting voiced echoed through the wind but for one reason or another it didn't sound human but as a low muffeld howl..to hard to exsplain but those words it spoke they crawled into my skull and dug deep into my mind what did it mean?...better yet why tell me?

My thoughts were interupted by a low whisper that came from behind a near-by bush it was weak and barely was heard I began to shiver and grow cold the world began to spin so fast that it was becomeing hard to breathe my heart pounded quickly that it felt it as if it was going to pop out of my chest I ran to the bush and looked behind it the world grew black as I passed out hitting my head on a stray rock in the ground the last image I took with me was ron's limp body laying still on the ground not moveing...or breatheing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

R&R if you want to...kinda like somthin to read...oh srry for my last few crappy fics i have had school projects and writers block maybe this one will turn it all around trust me projects and writers block is like putting wires in water they just don't mix...0o.


End file.
